Werewolf of Middleton High
Werewolf of Middleton High is the 21st episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Disney XD reboot). Plot Mystery Inc. travels to Middleton and meets Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable when Middleton High is being attacked by a werewolf. Summary The episode starts in a city called Middleton, where the Mystery Machine is heading toward Middleton High for the football game for Maddogs against the other team. Shaggy and Scooby can’t wait to meet the famous Kim Possible in person, and the food. At Middleton High, Kim is in the gym doing cheerleading practice of the other cheerleaders. After that she and Ron go to her locker and think about the game this afternoon, but they do not realize that a werewolf is watching them. Then, Scooby and the gang made it to Middleton High School and went inside. Shaggy and Scooby go find the cafeteria to get food, until they came across Kim and Ron. Fred, Velma, and Daphne are amazed to see Kim Possible in person. Kim tells the gang all about her and Ron's missions and save the world from the villains, like Dr. Drakken and Shego. Then Shaggy, Scooby, and Ron go get some lunch at the lunch line, until they see a werewolf and it chases them into the cafeteria. And the werewolf scares everyone out of the school. Fred suggest that they meet at Bueno Nacho. At the Bueno Nacho, while Shaggy, Scooby, Ron and Rufus are eating tacos, nachos, and burittos, Fred suggest that they have to do find out what the werewolf was doing, they have to go back to the school to look for clues. Back that the school, Fred suggest that the gang split up, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Kim goes the the left way, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Ron go the right way. While they're split, Fred finds a purse in the hall that could be a clue. And then, they continue foward as they came across the werewolf who chases them across the hall until they outsmarted him, using soap and runs to find Shaggy, Scooby, and Ron. Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and Ron are at the gym looking for something, and then Scooby sees something shining in the bleaches and it turns out to be a ring for a woman to wear. And behind them, is the werewolf and he chases Shaggy, Scooby, and Ron again to the hallway, and he appears in their way out of nowhere and they go and hide the locker and gives the werewolf the slip. Then they finally reunited with the rest of the gang and went over the clues they've found. They go look for the werewolf and catch him, not realizing that Dr. Drakken and Shego were watching them and follows them. Until the werewolf appeared behind Shaggy, Scooby, and Ron, and scares them causing them to run, (while Rufus jumped in Fred's pocket) Kim finally catches up to three scaredy-cats and then got separated from Fred, Velma and Daphne by the steel gate. On the other side, Fred, Daphne, and Velma tries to find a way to get to the other side to find Shaggy, Scooby, Kim, and Ron. Until Rufus pops out of Fred's pocket, which surprises Fred and the girls. Then Rufus points to the door where they can find the other 4. But at the otherside, Shaggy, Scooby, Kim, and Ron tried to find a way to the other side with the rest of the gang but it is no use. Then, Shaggy and Scooby see Dr. Drakken and Shego, they run off and hide in the closet. They try to tell Kim they saw them, when she look in the door, they weren't there anymore. But they encounted the werewolf again and it chases them again. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley *Kim Possible (first appearance) *Ron Stoppable (first appearance) *Rufus (first appearance) Other Characters: * Villains: * Suspects Culprits Cast Locations * Middleton Notes/trivia * The sounds that the Werewolf made, were the same as the Plated Sharptooth from Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Quotes Songs Gallery Anthony romulus by dawidarte-d84vi32.png Transcript Werewolf of Middleton High/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Season 1 episodes